Los dioses no pueden morir
by Lils White
Summary: Los dioses no pueden morir, Light. Y sin embargo, tú, el autoproclamado Dios del Nuevo Mundo, estás muriendo.


**Disclaimer:** _Si Death Note me perteneciera sería un anime yaoi, L seguiría vivo y Light hubiera tenido un final mucho más horrible._

 **Advertencias:** Evidentemente, spoilers de todo el anime.

* * *

 **Los dioses no pueden morir**

 _«Todos los humanos, sin excepción, acaban muriendo»._

Los dioses no pueden morir, Light. Y, sin embargo, tú, el autoproclamado Dios del Nuevo Mundo, estás muriendo.

Corres desesperado lejos de tu derrota, sujetándote esas heridas que sabes que no te matarán, porque tu destino estuvo marcado desde el principio.

No huyes por miedo a la muerte, que es inevitable a estas alturas de la partida. Tampoco por cobardía. Lo haces tratando de no ver la constatación de tu propia fragilidad. Del patetismo que rodea a todos los seres humanos y del cual tú te creíste inmune.

Tú, Light Yagami, Kira, el shinigami humano.

Tú, que lo sacrificaste todo por unos objetivos que creíste merecedores de su magnificencia. Que mataste, traicionaste y utilizaste a todos y a todo, clamando por un mundo donde fueras la justicia.

Debiste haber sabido que no funcionaría.

Porque esto acaba aquí, Light. Has perdido, por fin. Al final fue él quien ganó la batalla, por mucho que tú fueras su asesino.

Él siempre supo que tú eras Kira.

Me pregunto, mientras te veo derrumbarte sobre unas escaleras —sollozando como el dios caído que nunca fuiste—, si alguna vez llegaste a lamentar verdaderamente su muerte. El de la única persona que podía hacerte frente. El de aquel que te venció, aún después de su supuesta derrota.

Puede que Light Yagami sí lo hiciera. Que gritara y llorara por la caída del mejor detective del mundo, el que podía vencerlo y al que consideraba su igual. Pero fuiste engullido por Kira, y Kira es incapaz de sentir nada.

Después de todo, los dioses no se enamoran.

Aunque supongo que eso ya no importa, ¿verdad, Light? Después de todo, vas a morir aquí y ahora.

Es lo que te prometí, a fin de cuentas. Este es el lazo que une al shinigami que lanza el cuaderno y al humano que lo recoge.

Yo seré quien escriba tu nombre y ponga fin a tu vida.

No te confundas, han sido unos años interesantes. Los humanos sois verdaderamente entretenidos.

Pero el juego ha llegado a su fin.

Te veo abrir los ojos de par en par cuando sientes el dolor del ataque al corazón, y sé que lo has entendido. No siento absolutamente nada mientras contemplo como exhalas tu último aliento y creo oírte pronunciar su nombre.

Ese nombre que te costó tanto conseguir.

Casi podría creer, ante ese enternecedor final, que le correspondiste.

Pero yo sé la verdad, Light.

Al fin y al cabo, somos exactamente iguales.

 _«El humano que escriba un nombre en la Death Note no podrá ir ni al cielo ni al infierno»._

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Con todo esto del TV Drama de Death Note —que me ha ENCANTADO— me ha vuelto la fiebre por esta gran serie, y ha conseguido que shippee el L/Light más que nunca.

Hace poco volví a verme el último capítulo del anime y se me ocurrió esto. Para ser sincera, yo disfruté muchísimo la muerte de Light. Es un personaje al que odio, aunque me resulte fascinante —y lo shippee con L—, y reí a carcajadas mientras la palmaba (ejem). Pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para hacer un guiño a mi pareja preferida del anime y narrar desde el punto de vista de Ryuk, al que adoro con fuerza.

Siempre he pensado que L sí que consideraba a Light su amigo y que le tenía verdadero cariño, a pesar de todo. Si lo pensáis, era el único que estaba a su nivel. También creo que Light desarrolló una especie de doble personalidad. La mayor parte del tiempo era Kira, el asesino despiadado y psicópata, pero cuando renuncia al cuaderno de muerte se convierte solo en Light. Y pienso que esa pequeña parte de él sí que apreciaba a L, aunque acabara desapareciendo y fuera sustituida por Kira al final.

En fin, eso es todo. Que recomiendo el TV Drama a todo el mundo, aunque es bastante diferente a la historia original.

Y que Light se joda el resto de la eternidad en la nada (JAJAJAJA).

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Lils**

 **PD:** Interludio sigue ahí. Simplemente necesito deshacerme de este horrible bloqueo que me acosa cada vez que intento escribir algo del Zansy.


End file.
